A new life
by BlueBlade87
Summary: OC fic. Whelp i did something again my bad. Join Eizen on his new life in the world of FF13. shortest summary ever go me.


' _Why did this happen to me_.' I thought as I was stuck in a train with my hands shackled and looking around the dark train I was on. I looked at the cuffs that were on my writs that were slightly reflective showing my silver eyes and black hair normal skin tone that was visible from this dumb robe. All around me everyone had the same robe on. Why did turning seventeen have to suck so much?

My short vacation to see Bodhum's wish granting fireworks was a bad idea in the long run but it was nice to see them. But seriously why did the purge need to go on. ' _Mom looks like I won't be home any time soon_.' I thought with a bitter laugh to myself at that.

My attention was drawn to some people in-front of me from where I sat and hey seemed to have a conversation going on.

"You serious?" The voice of a man said as looked at the person next to him.

"Be quite." The voice of a woman said as she didn't seem all that patient with the man.

And with the woman saying that the man let out a small laugh before saying "Best of luck."

I was slightly confused by what they were saying before the entire train started to shake, as it seemed to be hit by something. Then the woman immediately got out of her seat and did a mid-flip over a soldier and knocked him out in the process and that caused him to drop a cuff-lock remote and the woman stepped on the button effectively unlocking all of the cuffs on everybody.

"She did it." The man said as he and everyone else including me started to stand up from our seats.

The door at the front opened up and two soldiers came out one said "Freeze!" to her as they opened fire on her and she evaded all of them and knocked one of the soldiers out by kicking him. And she also hit the other soldier hard engouh to knock him down and she took his gun. He tried to get up but I stomped on his head and if not have accidently killed him caused him to pass out as I followed the woman.

When I entered the second car I saw the woman looking around her surroundings as she turned with the gun pointed at me and we stared at each other for a while before she lowered the gun seeing that I wouldn't fight her nor cause her any problems as I wasn't a soldier.

"Nice to meet you." I said as I discarded the robe I was forced to wear and reveled my black muscle tee with my over shirt not buttoned up and slightly ripped jeans with boots on. She didn't answer me as I looked her over.

She had light pink hair that was long and her eyes were a pale aqua color and she seemed to be around 5'7 witch was shorter the me being 6'3 which is tall for my age group and she was wearing a guardian corps uniform which, surprised me slightly as I thought all soldiers weren't to be purged.

"What are you doing here Miss Soldier?" I asked her as she turned from me and snapped her fingers when a soldier entered her vision. She got surrounded in a blue electric field of energy that caused her to smash into the soldier with a lot of speed and force. I heard the door open behind me and I looked to see another soldier.

' _That's number four, how many are on one train full of civilians?"_ I thought as the soldier came running up to me to with a melee weapon to try and stop me. I got into a fighting stance as he swung at me which I dodged and punched him in the chest and caused him to stagger a bit making him go back a few feet as well. When he recovered he pulled out his gun and tried to shoot at me but I got close engouh to punch him in the helmet he dropped and I stomped on his head to knock him out.

The woman then decided to shoot all of the other soldiers and causing me to duck to avoid the bullets she let off.

The doors opened to reveal the other passengers that were on the train as well and a black man with an afro leading them.

"So far, so good." The man said as I recognized his voice as the one who talked to the woman earlier. "They all want to fight."

"Good for them." The woman said as I approached them.

Tapping the woman on the shoulder. "Do you anything that I could use Miss Soldier?"

The woman looked at me as she looked around and spotted a large broad sword and handed me the grip as I found a sheath for it and put it on my back.

"You sure about this son?" The man asked me as I nodded my head.

"Yeah I don't want to sit and wait for help it's not me, plus you two could probably use an extra pair of hands and head." I said to them as the woman nodded and the man huffed most likely at my words.

The woman looked out the window and I did as well seeing a, well, underground military civilization. The entire area was dark colored and had green light all around it.

"This place looks fun." I said with obvious sarcasm dripping from my voice.

The woman nodded her head at what I said having acknowledged me.

Then a bunch of air crafts flew by. And judging by the way the woman launched a rocket at one of them, with no hesitation, and knew to not trust them.

Then my attention was taken to the fight between purge soldiers, victims and people all shooting at each other. "More wasteful and useless death." I said under my breath as I turned my head to look away.

"So now what miss-""BAM" I tried to say something before I was cut off from a loud sound. The train came to a halt and jerked us a little as a giant tail hit the train, causing a massive hole to appear in the ceiling.

"Run!" The man shouted as the woman jumped out on to the roof from the hole. "I meant away!"

I jumped after the woman to see what was going on as I heard the man say "Not you too!" in the background.

As soon as I got on the roof I saw what was awaiting me.

It turned out to be a giant metal scorpion with buzzsaw arms and what looked like a tail.

"Know what this is Miss. Soldier?" I asked as she answered.

"It's a Manasavin Warmech." She said as the man from earlier joined us on the roof and the Warmech jumped into the air and nearly crushed us into pancakes.

"So it's the hard way well guess we can turn you into scrap." I said as I put the sword in to a stance that matched what kind of training I got from my older brother. The man was panicking and the female joined me in putting her weapon into a ready stance as well.

"They're sending in the big guns now. What do we do?"

"Watch and learn." The woman said to him.

'Geez those workouts and training don't seem so stupid now.' I had to think that as I got ready to fight.

The woman charged at the machine and the man started to shoot at it. I started to hack at it with the broadsword I had as I ducked under a saw swipe from the machine.

'The joints seem like a good thing to hit and make the saw blades fall off.' I thought as I ducked under another saw swipe and got close to the man.

"Can you shoot the joints or tail I think the parts will stop moving I'll cover you up front with miss soldier." I told him and went back up to the front with the woman and as I got up there and heard some bullets hitting the joints.

As we continued to hit the thing damage was being shown on it as it had some dents in it and sparks were coming off of it as well, and in what seemed to be an attempt of desperation, slammed it's tail in the ground while trying to pierce me but I evaded it and got it stuck there as well.

"That was stupid ya big dumb hunk of metal." I said as seeing it struggle to get free and decided to help it, bit cutting it where the pincer and tail meet effectively freeing it but caused it to fall off of the rails.

"Good riddance." I said as I put the sword back in the sheath and looked down to see where it fell.

"Oh goodness. Whew! We did it." I saw the other two and the man fell to his rear to most likely catch his breath.

I nodded my head as I looked around seeing that there was still a war going on and sighing at that. Meanwhile the woman put her weapon away and started to walk off.

"Aren't you supposed to protect civilians, soldier?" the man asked "I mean you are sanctum, aren't you?" the man got up, while still looking winded. "What are you doing trying to stop the purge? Why don't you tell us that?"

"I was a soldier." The woman said as she jumped off the ledge.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" The man said, and then he turned to me.

"What are you going to do son?" He asked me as I went over to the ledge.

"Follow the leader, better then waiting and getting shot by someone." I said following the woman and turned back to see a baby chocobo fly out of his afro after that I caught up with the lady.

"You're tagging along with us?" The lady questioned as I nodded my head.

"Better then waiting here for either help or death." I said as she seemed to be slightly annoyed by what I said. Looking around the corner I saw a bunch of PSICOM soldiers and purge victims.

"So got anything you want me to call ya because I don't wanna call you miss soldier all the time." I asked her as I looked at her.

"Lighting, call me that if you wanna come with us. I just can't promise protection." She said as I laughed under my breath.

"Lighting huh, okay, what's your name sir." I said as I looked back and saw the man we were with.

"Sazh Katzroy." Sazh said as the baby chocobo popped out of his hair again and seemed to nod. With what happened today that seemed very normal.

"What's your name then son?" Sazh asked me.

"Call me Eizen." I said to them.

…..

 **Author's notes**

 **Hi guys how have you been for those who are wondering about my other fics I'm writing them so don't worry, but for now I bring you my first Final Fantasy fic and it's one of my favorites in the series.**

 **But hat do you think of Eizen and how do you wanna see him progress as a person (I have no idea what he should do as the six classes in 13 and trying to give Eizen them is hard, mainly cause idea's keep bouncing around in my head, and I don' even know what element he should be.**

 **But review and all that guys I'll see you again whenever I update later everyone.**


End file.
